ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Necro
Ultraman Necro is a powerful Ultra capable of necromancy. He wields the legendary Staff of Demise which nearly doubles his power. Contrary to other Ultras, he runs on Necronum, a dark energy which keeps the dead alive. He is made in honor of Zombiejiger. Subtitle: The Ultra of Death Etymology Well...zombies are dead things that are alive, so the closest thing to 'rising the dead' would have been a necromancer, but I just shortened it up. History TBA Profile Body Features *Shadow Crystal: A warning light that will act like any other. *Demon Claws: The claws that hold the Shadow Crystal, it is said to contain the life force of every being that Necro has ever drained. Forms - Shinigami Skeleton= Shinigami Skeleton Based off of the Japanese death gods, this form is easily able to make Necro go berserk, being powered by Minus Energy. In this form, Necro sprouts wings of darkness and the Staff of Demise turns into the Scythe of Extinction. This skeleton represents the Horseman of Death. Techniques *Scythe of Extinction: The evolved form of the Staff of Demise, true to its name, it cause massive extinctions on various planets including Earth, in which case, it made the dinosaurs go extinct. **Mass Extinction: By collecting any number of souls of which must be of a number of 100 or higher, Necro can annihilate all life on a planet, though, things can often evade it by going into underground caves, even then, the chances of survival are low. **Soul Absorption: By cutting a being around the heart area, Necro can drain them of their soul/life force. **Necro Decapitum: By charging the scythe with his own energy, Necro can launch a Crescent-Moon-shaped projectile either by slashing vertically or horizontally or diagonally. *Revival: Necro can revive other deceased beings who are forced to serve him for eternity, at the cost of his own energy. *Self Resurrection: Necro can revive himself. *Shadow Manipulation: Whatever he does to other beings' shadows, will happen to the shadow's owner, it is basically like a voodoo doll, except that he can move your shadow, which in turn, moves you. He can also perform all his attacks on the shadow, including absorbing your soul. *Teleport: By wrapping his wings around himself, Necro can teleport. - Pestis Skeleton= Pestis Skeleton Pestis Skeleton is a form based off of Pestis, the Roman counterpart of the Greek spirits of illness, plague and anything bad concerning your health, the Nosoi. As the name suggests, this form revolves around diseases from non-lethal to lethal ones, furthermore they can be without a cure. This form is relatively easy to control, even though the plagues he unleashes are sometimes impossible to contain. This form represents the Horseman of Pestilence. Techniques *Disease Creation: He can create any kind of disease that he wants. **Mutation: He can mutate the diseases that he unleashed either for better control over it or to completely decimate his enemies. He can control the mutations from a distance. *Revival: Using some kind of disease, he can revive his enemies into some kind of zombie thay will obey his every command. *Self Resurrection: He can revive himself. *Immunity: He is immune to any diseases. - Proioxis Skeleton= Proioxis Skeleton Proioxis is the Greek spirit of onrush and battlefield pursuit, with this skeleton representing the Horseman of Conquest. This form is said to have never let his enemies come out of their fight alive. Techniques *Immortality: Necro is immortal by self-resurrection. *Revival: He can revive dead beings as his personal slaves. *Blood Thirst: He has an un-quenchable blood thirst. *Blood Blade: He can make blades out of blood. **Psychic Control: He can control these telepathically, so he can have both hands free while he has a bunch of Blood Blades by his side. *Conquest Field: A meta field made so that his enemies can't escape from the fight. *Blood Strength: The more blood he spills, the stronger he gets. - Indra Skeleton= Indra Skeleton Based off the Hindu god of war, rainfall and storms, this form represents the Horseman of War. In this form, Necro feels no pain at all, even when losing his head or whatsoever, he will continue fighting, due to the bloodlust and adrenaline in his mind. Techniques *FeAr AuRa: His mere presence is capable of making the strongest-willed soldiers tremble in fear and vomit. **InSaNiTy: He can cause anyone to go insane if he stays close to them long enough. *BeRsErK cHoP: He will chop his enemies with such force that they will split in half. *ReViVaL: He can revive beings as his personal slaves. *ImMoRtAlItY: He is immortal. *NaGiNaTa Of WaR: A war variant of the Staff of Despair. **LiMbO tRaPpInG: Any opponent he kills, their souls will remain in Limbo until he wills them to go to somewhere else. **SlAsHuS dIsMeNbErTuS: His naginata will cleaning cut through his enemies. *KiLlInG sTrEnGtH: The more kills he gets, the stronger he gets. - Erra Skeleton= Erra Skeleton This skeleton represents the Horseman of Famine, while being based off of the Mesopotamian god of famine, Erra. This form is also known as the Torture Form due to it slowly stariving his enemies to death. Techniques *Starvation: No matter how much things his enemies eat, they will never be full and will most likely die of starvation. *Pest: He can summon swarms of bugs to eat all of his enemies' food to starve them. *Food Repel: If any of his enemies try to go near a food, it will magically go the the other way. *Hunting Trouble: Any beings that his enemies eat will know when they are near and escape, causing them to have no prey. *Liquid Trouble: Any liquid around his enemies will evaporate. - Pollution Skeleton= Pollution Skeleton Pollution Skeleton is a form based on tormenting Necro's opponents using pollution. Techniques *Air Pollution: The pollution of air. **Smog: Poisonous gas sweeps across his enemies. **Smoke: A thick cloud of smoke that suffocates and blinds his enemies. *Water Pollution: The pollution of water. **Dirty Water: Necro renders so dirty that no amount of evaporating, sedimentation, et cetera will work. **Toxic Water: Toxic water that looks like normal water that will poison anyone who drinks it. *Soil Pollution: The pollution of the soil. **Contaminated Earth: Earth that will never grow a single plant. **Poisonous Dirt: Dirt that irritates the skin, with the goal of annoying and slow down enemy forces and progress. *Noise Pollution: A series of noises that will eventually drive his enemies insane. *Radioactivity Pollution: Radiation...Radiation everywhere!!! *Thermal Radiation: The pollution of heat. **Global Warming: The planet on which Necro is on will get hotter and hotter in terms of temperature. *Light Pollution: The pollution of light. **Light Glares: Sudden glares of light will suddenly shoot out at his opponents eyes which blinds them. *Visual Pollution: The pollution of what-you-see. **Fear Mirages: His enemies will start seeing mirages of their worst fears. **Messed-up Images: His enemies will see giant signs of what they don't want to see everywhere they go. *Genetic Pollution: The pollution of one's genes by spreading altered genes from organism to organism. - Fallen God Skeleton= Fallen God Skeleton Necro's ultimate form. It is said that at his stage, he can replace any of the gods/Primordials as deity of death or Death itself. Techniques * }} Category:Clee26 Category:Clee26 Ultras Category:Ultra Sagas Category:Character Competition Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Based on Users